Three Cheers For Evil(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Another Bethan story! What happens when Sarah comes to Benny and Ethan with the problem of Erica joining the cheerleading squad? What will they tell her to do? Warning - Cross-dressing!
1. Veronica is Born

Three Cheers for Evil(My Way)

Disclaimer- I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey, I'm back! All the stories i do will probably be the episode name then 'My Way' in (). So i don't have to think of a new name for them. Again, Adrenalin-Jess is betaing for me, as she said she would in all of this series. The reason i was a little late in starting this was partially due to rewatching the episode and partially due to my gf breaking up with me and being a total bitch about moving out of my apartment. But i wont bore you all to death with my anger for her. You don't have to read these in order to know what's going on. All you need to know is that this series is a Benny/Ethan series. All the stories will have that pairing and no one can change my mind! I don't like flames!(said it in my last one, but for new comers is a warning) If you don't like it don't review, plain and simple don't try and piss me off. Now i do like to know where i need improvement and that's different from a flame. Those are welcomed as positive reviews. Now on with the first chapter!

*Adrenalin-Jess is under the weather, and will not be betaing for a little bit! So i'm flying solo for a while till she gets better!*

* * *

Chapter One Veronica is Born

Ethan and Benny were staring into eachother's eyes, as if having a staring contest. Ethan smiled sweetly at Benny who smiled back and in a second they were kissing. They were pulled apart by Sarah. She eyed them as if she had been trying to get their attention and she looked very worried.

"Ethan, Benny, I have some disturbing news!" Sarah said seriously.

"What is it, Sarah?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Erica, is joining the cheerleading squad! And i think she's going to bite one of them!"

"What do you want us to do?" Benny asked.

"I need suggestions of what to do!" Sarah said unhappily.

"Well, you could join too!" Ethan suggested with a knowing smile!

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" Sarah nearly screamed.

"Sarah calm down! If it helps, Ethan will join with you," Benny said smiling.

"What?" Ethan yelled. "You want me to cross dress as a cheerleader?"

Benny smiled at the thought, "Come on, Ethan! Sarah needs your help! What would it hurt?"

Ethan glared at Benny, "My manhood!"

Sarah smiled at Ethan, "Ethan please help me!"

Ethan looked at Sarah shocked, "You're serious! If I do this, then Benny has to too!"

Benny shook his head, "No, you're more girly than me! I'll never pull it off."

Ethan hung his head, "Fine! But you both owe me big time for this!"

Benny licked his lips, "I think I know how to pay you back!"

"No time!" Sarah said dragging Ethan into the closet. After about five minutes out came Ethan and Sarah. Ethan had a black long haired wig on and a cheerleading outfit with a bit of make up. Sarah came out in the same outfit. Benny snickered and Ethan smacked him as did Sarah.

"Ow!" Benny said.

"It's what you deserve for laughing," Sarah said.

"Wow, Ethan you look good as a girl!" Benny said happily moving close to Ethan.

"Benny stop! You don't want people to think you're cheating on me do you?" Ethan asked as he took a step back.

"Oh right! So what's your girl name?" Benny asked with a wink.

"Uh... Veronica! I've always liked that name," Ethan said with a slight smile.

Sarah smiled at Ethan, "You ready to do this?"

"I guess!" Ethan said.

Sarah and Ethan walked into the gym and Benny waved to them. Smiling as he watched Ethan's butt. Gosh, Ethan looked good as a cheerleader! Benny waited outside of the gym for what seemed like forever. Eventually Sarah and Ethan came out and Ethan had a look on his face that said something was wrong. Before he could ask, Rory showed up and noticed Ethan. He smiled.

"Hi! I'm Rory!" Rory said with a smile.

"Uh... hi," Ethan said in a girly voice. "I'm Veronica!"

"Are you new here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just moved here!" Ethan said.

"Well, you're a cutie!" Rory said smiling like an idiot. Benny growled a bit, and Rory looked at him, "What? I thought you were dating Ethan!"

"I am! She's uh..."

"I'm his cousin!" Ethan said quickly. "Visiting for awhile, and need to stay in school!" He batted his eyes, like girls do.

"Oh, ok!" Rory said, "maybe you want to get something to eat sometime?"

"Maybe!" Ethan said.

Rory smiled and walked away, "Wow!"

Sarah burst out laughing, "That was hilarious!"

Benny didn't seem to be amused, "Ethan! What were you thinking? You're not really going to go out on a date with him are you?"

Ethan smiled, "Why? Does it bug you?"

Benny glared at Ethan, "What were you looking so freaked out about earlier?"

"Oh, uh I had a vision. I think Erica is going to drain the school!" Ethan said seriously.

"What? We gotta stop her!" Benny said.

"Yeah, but how?" Sarah asked.

* * *

A/N: A little rushed, but still. I didn't have Benny cross dress to make him a little jealous. So Rory likes Veronica in this. Plus thought it would be a bit better if only Ethan cross dressed. Cause Benny would seem like the guy to enjoy his bf cross dressing. Anyways, R&R!


	2. Immortality

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

True-loves-first-Kiss101 - Loved the review, i will give more! :D

Autumrose - Yup, thought it might be funnier!

Bethan Forever - I can't wait till u all read this one!

A/N: Nevermind, Adrenalin-Jess is feeling ok enough to beta! I was worried about her, but she said she's fine! I'm glad u all liked it. Glad i didn't get yelled at for not making Benny cross dress! I thought Benny might get pretty jealous with Rory liking Veronica! But anyways, i'm glad u all r liking it, cause i had trouble finding the episode on youtube. cause i didn't have the money to buy the first season, at least not yet.

* * *

Chapter Two Immortality

Ethan walked into the cafeteria with Benny. They were deep in conversation trying to figure out a way to stop Erica! Rory showed up behind Ethan and grabbed him! Ethan jumped ten feet in the air and Benny glared at Rory.

"Rory! You know Ethan hates it when you do that!" Benny said.

"I was only playing! Man, since you two started dating your more protective of Ethan than before!" Rory said to Benny.

"Well with what just happened! With an evil version of myself kidnapping my boyfriend and nearly raping him, do you expect me to just let whatever happen to him?" Benny nearly growled.

Ethan put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Benny! He didn't mean anything by it!"

"Yeah, you will never believe this!" Rory said happily. "I met this girl, who is totally cute! She's also a cheerleader!" Ethan heard Benny groan. "Her name is Veronica! Benny was there, but where were you Ethan? Benny and Veronica are cousins, have you ever met her?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, I have! Actually i saw her earlier!"

"Did she mention me?" Rory asked excited.

"Yes! She said you seemed really nice. But, she's not sure if she can make it to get something to eat. Benny and his grandma are very protective, plus I don't think she wants to hurt you cause she's leaving in a few weeks," Ethan said trying to put Rory down gently.

Rory then glared at Benny, "Hey, what's wrong with Veronica going on a date with me? I'm not a bad guy!"

Benny gave Ethan a look, "Nothing is wrong, i just think she's trying to be nice. She probably doesn't want a long distance relationship."

Rory, still glaring at Benny said, "Maybe if she knew i could visit her in a flash she would do it! I'm going to go find her!"

"Wait," Ethan yelled. "Rory, Veronica is..."

"Very sensitive!" Benny said cutting Ethan off. "She just got out of a bad relationship! She was hurt in it, and that's why I'm very protective. She's very shy, and might want to just be friends for now!"

Ethan stared at Benny, "That makes sense," Rory said nodding his head. "I'll be friend first then see where it goes." His goofy grin back in place. Rory then got in line for food.

"Benny, what the hell were you thinking?" Ethan said lowly.

"Well, I didn't want to blow your cover. If Rory knows then he would more than likely of laughed himself into a coma or yelled it out in surprise. It's better you just pretend to be my cousin!" Benny said brushing his thumb over Ethan's lips.

Ethan blushed greatly, "Ok, but don't get jealous if he asks me out!"

Benny smiled, "I'll try! I love you too much!"

* * *

*In the school gym*

Ethan and the rest of the cheerleaders were practicing, a cheer. Ethan was actually enjoying cheering to a certain extent. After practice Sarah walked up to him smiling. Ethan looked at her a little dumbly.

"What?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you Veronica?" Sarah said with a smile.

"No!"

"Please! You were smiling with happiness," Sarah said.

Right then Rory showed up with the mascot costume on, "Hey Veronica!"

"Hi," Ethan said with a wave.

Rory followed his hand and his eyes landed on the bracelet, "Hey, Ethan has a bracelet just like that!"

Ethan looked at his wrist and saw the bracelet Benny had given him, "Uh... he does?"

"Yeah, where did you get it?" Rory asked a little heart broken.

"She got it from her ex boyfriend," Benny said from behind him.

Ethan jumped, "Benny!"

"Oh, why do you wear it then," Rory asked.

"Um... because i really like it. Even if we're not together anymore. We broke up not too long ago and i'm still not ready to let it go!" Ethan said.

"Oh, well it looks very pretty on you!" Rory said happily.

"Thanks! Benny what are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"I came to pick you up, Veronica! Remember you and I are supposed to walk home together? Grandma's orders!" Benny said with a wicked smile.

Ethan glared at Benny, "I don't need you to walk me home!"

Benny slung an arm around his shoulders, "Come on! Let's grab your stuff so we can get home, say bye to Rory!"

Rory glared at Benny, "Bye Veronica! Hope to see you tomorrow!"

"I hope so too, bye Rory!" Ethan said.

Benny lead Ethan out of the gym and to his locker. Quickly Ethan grabbed his books and stuff and they ran out the door. On the walk home Ethan was glaring at Benny constantly for making him wear this outside of school! Benny lead Ethan to his house and Ethan then tried to stop him.

"Don't worry! Grandma will understand!" Benny said. They walked into the house to find Grandma Weir in the living room.

"Who's your friend, Benny?" Grandma Weir asked somewhat glaring at Benny.

"Don't worry Grandma, i'm not cheating on Ethan! This is Ethan!"

"What did he do?" she asked expecting magic to be involved.

"What?" Benny said.

Ethan giggled, "Nothing, i'm dressed like this because Erica was going to feed off of some cheerleaders. So Sarah and I joined the squad to stop her. But then i got a vision and i think Erica is going to drain the whole school somehow!"

"Oh! I thought Benny did something to make you a girl!" Benny glared at her. "Do you two need any help?"

"Uh... do you know how Erica could drain the whole school?" Ethan asked.

Grandma Weir shook her head, "She's just a vampire."

"Maybe it wasn't Erica!" Benny said. "Were you just touching Erica?"

Ethan shook his head, "No, we had just put our pom poms together, so i guess it could of been anybody. I guess it could of been the head cheerleader, Stephanie! She did have us do a weird cheer."

"How did it go?" Grandma Weir asked.

"Uh... like this:

We are the forces of nature  
That's what makes a star,  
We may look like girls  
But that's not all we are.  
Give up now 'cause you're gonna be beat,  
We're out for power and you're in for defeat.  
We join our hands together, see the perfect shape we make,  
Our five-point tradition is impossible to break.

Then we chant Garno Verto Immortalis."

Grandma Weir looked worried as did Benny, "Grandma that sounds like a spell!"

"That's because it is, Benny!" Grandma Weir said very concerned. "Do you make a pentagram with the cheer."

Ethan nodded, "Yeah! So, Stephanie is a witch? And she's going to drain the school? Why?"

"To have immortality!" Grandma Weir said sadly.

* * *

A/N: Hey i hope u all liked this chapter! I thought about how funny it would be if Ethan had to walk home as Veronica! I was also trying to make Rory like Veronica even more no matter what Ethan said! He may find out eventually or he may not! R&R!


	3. Sleep Over!

Disclaimer - Don't own! If i did i'm pretty certain a lot of fangirls on here would love me even more! :D

Thanks to:

Autumrose - Yeah i thought that would be really funny if Benny made Ethan walk home as Veronica!

Bethan Forever - Yup! Benny is really crazy about Ethan!

TeamEthanMorgan - I know it is funny that Rory likes Veronica!

emo-rocker101 - I know everyone seems to like that!

A/N: Hey all! I'm excited you all are liking my story! I'm having fun writing it! Wanted to let you all know that if u look at my profile when i'm done with a story u'll notice something. On my list of episodes, when i'm working on the episode i'll change it to In-Progress in ()! But if it says coming soon i'm still watching or trying to find the episode. So i'll try to keep up with that, so u guys know! But i might have trouble with finding Guys and Dolls on youtube, cause i could only find part 1 and 3! So, i might have to find a way to buy season 1 in February! I'll try though cause that's the next episode, wouldn't be sooo bad if it was a little bit down the road. But oh well! Anyways, i better stop jibberjabing! I doubt many of u read my author's note anyways! But for those who do, thought i'd let u know stuff!

* * *

Chapter Three Sleep Over!

Ethan was looking in a spell book with Benny. They had found the counter spell to the spell Stephanie was going to use. They were discussing on how to use the counter spell, because Ethan couldn't do it cause he was only a seer! Benny was thinking hard on how they were going to do it when Ethan's phone buzzed. Ethan looked at his phone and saw that Sarah texted him that she and the other cheerleaders were wanting to come over for a sleep over. Ethan quickly panicked.

"Calm down, E," Benny said. "Tell them to come here and i'll warn Grandma that they're coming! After all your supposed to be my cousin." Benny pecked Ethan on the cheek and ran to tell his Grandma the situation.

Ethan texted Sarah to come to Benny's and to pretend that Benny was his cousin! Ethan then went about dressing like Veronica when Benny came back into the room he was ready. Benny whistled and Ethan glared. Grandma Weir walked into the room and ushered Ethan out and told Benny to stay in the room.

"Now, Ethan, what is your name as a cheerleader? So i don't call you something wrong!" Grandma Weir asked.

"Veronica!"

"Such a nice name! Now you must call me Grandma, since you are Benny's cousin," Grandma Weir said. "Just make sure not to make too much noise!"

Right then the door bell rang, and Ethan/Veronica went to answer it. In a matter of minutes the living room was filled with girls talking girl talk. Soon Sarah came up to Ethan/Veronica and pulled him over to where Stephanie was. They all sat down and started gushing over guys. Ethan was glad that he was gay otherwise he wouldn't of like the conversation. Finally they were taking turns over who was the cutest couple in school.

"What about you Veronica?" Stephanie said.

"Uh... Well the only couple I've really seen is my cousin Benny and his boyfriend Ethan! They're pretty cute together!" Ethan/Veronica said in a sweet girly voice.

"Yeah, you got a point! Ethan Morgan is so cute! I wonder why he's with that nerd Benny?" Stephanie asked.

Ethan/Veronica felt a twinge of anger, "Well, maybe it's because Benny is super sweet to him. And they've been friends for years! Plus the fact that Ethan's gay!"

"I bet I could make him go straight!" Stephanie said suggestively.

Ethan/Veronica mentally gagged, "Why do you say that?"

Stephanie smiled, "Oh come on! Who could say no to the head cheerleader?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, she's so pretty! I mean I think Ethan would drop Benny in a second if Stephanie asked him out!"

Ethan glared at Sarah, "I know he wouldn't!"

"Do you now?" Stephanie said angrily. "Fine, i'm going to ask him out tommorrow, you watch he'll be speechless!"

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Ethan woke up to find all the girls were gone. Slowly he remembered the night before and scowled at what Stephanie had said. He loved Benny and he wasn't going to drop him for some bitchy cheerleader. He got up and went to Benny's bedroom to find Benny and Grandma Weir talking. When they saw Ethan Grandma Weir gave him some pom poms.

"They have a protection spell on them, good luck at the pep rally!"

Benny looked to Ethan, "I found a way, but i have to convince Rory to let me borrow the mascot costume. We can talk to him in the cafeteria at lunch today!"

Ethan nodded, and went about getting dressed. After about ten minutes they left Benny's house and were heading to school. Ethan got to his locker to find Stephanie waiting for him. She smiled so sweetly at him.

"Hey, Ethan!" Stephanie said.

"Hey Stephanie, can i help you with something?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy after school?"

Benny stared at Stephanie like she was insane. Was she really asking Ethan out?

"Actually, I am! Benny and I are going out tonight!" Ethan said proudly.

Stephanie walked close to Ethan, "Are you sure?"

Ethan shivered, "Yeah, I've got a boyfriend! And i'm not giving him up for the world!"

Stephanie looked pissed off, "You're really choosing this nerd over a hottie like me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm GAY! I don't like girls, and if i did i wouldn't like some stuck up bitch like you!" Ethan was shocked those words came out of his mouth.

Stephanie leaned in close, "You'll regret that!" With that she ran off.

Benny looked at Ethan shocked, "Wow! What the hell was that about?"

"Well, last night she told Veronica that she could turn me straight and since Veronica couldn't tell her how i felt, i did!" Ethan said with a smile.

Benny smiled back, "You really are the jealous type you know that?"

"Nope, just know what i want!" Ethan said proudly.

Benny gave Ethan a passionate kiss, "What did she whisper to you?"

"That I'm going to regret what i said!"

Benny looked worried but Ethan waved him off. Benny and Ethan then went to class not knowing what Stephanie's new plan of action was!

* * *

A/N: What you think? A new plan, oh shit! I can't wait! R&R for the next chapter to come quickly!


	4. Benny Disappears

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - Yup! She is a bitch!

Bethan Forever - Don't worry all will be revealed soon! :)

Autumrose - Yes, please i think people will be happy if u slap her!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yup! Stephanie seems to think she's invincible!

A/N: Great news! I ordered the first season of the show, and it should be here by the 14th of this month. I ordered it at , and i'm happy i finally got it ordered. Cause i can't find all of the next episode i'm gonna do. When i watched this episode i had to listen carefully cause the sound was horrible! But then again this isn't exactly like the episode! :D Thanks to all who tried to help me with getting/watching the show! I really apprieciate it! Glad to know u guys actually read this A/Ns!

* * *

Chapter Four Benny Disappears

Ethan was walking down the hall to find Benny when he was suddenly pulled into an empty class room. Ethan turned to see who had just pulled him in there, it was none other than Rory! Rory looked at Ethan really serious.

"Rory, what the hell?" Ethan said a bit annoyed.

"Ethan, I need your advice!" Rory said seemingly desparate.

"What Rory?" Ethan said feeling his anger melt away.

"I've been looking for Veronica all day! Is she ok? And how do you think I should ask her out?" Rory said.

Ethan shifted, "Well Rory, I actually need to tell you something about Veronica!" Ethan looked out the window, "Veronica isn't Benny's cousin!" Rory looked confused. "Veronica is me!"

Rory looked weird for a minute then fell to the ground unconsious! Ethan stared at him, did he just really pass out? Ethan knelt to the ground and shook Rory. Rory shot up and looked at Ethan a little angry.

"You mean, you and Benny lied to me? Why?" Rory asked.

"Because, I had a vision of Stephanie, the head cheerleader, draining the whole school! Stephanie is a witch, and she's using the cheerleaders to help her drain the school for immortality! She's going do it at the pep rally!" Ethan said quickly.

Rory looked like he understood, "So what can I do to help?"

"Let Benny borrow your mascot costume! He's the only one who can recite the counter spell," Ethan said.

Rory nodded, "Ok, i'll go tell Benny!"

Rory left the room, Ethan was surprised at how easy it was. He was about to walk out the door, when the door opened and Stephanie walked into the room! She crossed her arms and stared at Ethan. Ethan glared at her not knowing if she heard what he and Rory had just talked about.

"So, you're a Seer?" Stephanie said with an evil glint. "Never would of guess it!"

Ethan glared at her, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough! So, you're going to help me!"

"Like hell I am!" Ethan almost yelled.

"Oh you will, because you wont have a choice!" Stephanie said.

* * *

*With Benny and Rory*

"So, I can use it?" Benny asked.

Rory nodded, "Yes! Good Luck!"

Benny and Rory shook hands, and then Ethan came walking down the hall. He stopped in front of Benny and gave him a look that was pure lust! Benny opened his mouth to say something but Ethan captured his lips in a second. Benny's eyes widened and Ethan shoved his tongue down Benny's throat. Benny pushed Ethan away and held him at arms length.

"Ethan! What the hell are you doing?" Benny said.

Ethan looked at Benny lovingly, "Benny, I'm kissing you! I've never wanted you more than I want you now!"

Benny smiled at Ethan, "Ok, but don't scare me like that! I thought something happened to you!"

"Benny, I need you to come with me!" Ethan said seductively.

"Ok, E! See you Rory!"

Benny and Ethan walked to the empty class room Ethan was in a few minutes ago. After walking in, Benny had a very bad feeling. Suddenly he was hit in the head hard and was knocked unconscious. Stephanie smiled at Ethan and gave him a big hug, causing Ethan's eyes to glaze over in white. He saw the exact same vision he saw earlier, when she let go Ethan came back to reality. He took a step back.

"Oh, right forgot! Your a Seer by touch! No matter, you've brought me the Spell Master! Now, you are going to do the cheer as planned or you can say, bye bye Benny!" Stephanie said with a nasty sneer.

Ethan stared at her defeated, "What are you going to do with him?"

Stephanie snapped her fingers and Benny disappeared, "You don't need to know, Veronica! Now get into uniform and help with the cheer!"

Ethan hung his head and went to get ready for the pep rally.

* * *

A/N: A little twist to it! What u think! R&R


	5. Pep Rally

Disclaimer - Don't own! If i did i'm pretty certain a lot of fangirls on here would love me even more! :D

Thanks to:

emo-rocker101 - I'm offended! Nah just kidding, i know u were talking about stephanie!

Autumrose - Maybe, u might of given me an idea! :D

Bethan Forever - Hmmm... i'm not telling what happened to Benny! Mwhahahahaha!(evil laughs r awesome!) :D

TeamEthanMorgan - WOW! Colorful language! I like that!

A/N: Ok, I now have in my possesion the first season! YAY! and the crowd goes wild(crowd cheers and claps)! I've re-watched this episode again and i know now how i will end this one! :D But for now enjoy the fact that Benny is gone and will not come back till the next chapter or the next or maybe never! I'm evil, i know it!

* * *

Chapter 5 Pep Rally

Ethan stood in his cheerleading outfit with the rest of the cheerleaders. Stephanie had not come yet and Ethan was very worried about Benny! He had no idea what Stephanie had done to him. As if on cue Rory came up to the girls and pulled Ethan away to talk to him.

"Ethan, where's Benny?" Rory asked.

"I don't know! Stephanie put a spell on me and sent him somewhere. I have no clue where though," Ethan said really worried.

"You want me to look for him?" Rory suggested, "I can sniff him out!"

Ethan looked like he wanted to kiss Rory, "You're a genius! Go find Benny, once you find him bring him here! I have a new plan!"

Rory was gone in a second, and Stephanie walked around the corner not looking too happy, "Your boyfriend is more trouble than he's worth!"

Ethan glared at her, "If you've hurt him, i'll..."

"You'll what? You forget Veronica, I know where he is and you don't. So keep your attitude in check!"

With that the cheerleaders went to start the pep rally.

* * *

*With Rory*

Rory caught Benny's scent. He was in the school, that he was certain of. Following his nose he was lead to a janitor's closet. He held his breath and opened and found Benny tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth.

"Benny! Ethan's going to be so happy I found you!"

Benny said something that was muffled.

"Oh I know man! Your going to be happy to see him!"

Benny said something angry but again was muffled by the tape.

"Sheesh, you don't have to get angry with me talking about Ethan!"

Benny glared at Rory, and Rory finally got the message 'untie me or you die'!

"Sorry," Rory ripped the tape off his mouth, "Ow that must of hurt!"

"Not as much as your going to if you don't untie me quick!"

Rory set quick to untie Benny who jumped up and ran to the gym. He got to the door but the door wouldn't budge, Benny pushed and pushed. He even had Rory push with no anvil, Stephanie had put a spell on them to keep them shut. Benny banged on the door to try and get Ethan's attention. He hollered Ethan's name as loud as he could. Ethan looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Benny knew then and there Ethan couldn't move, he couldn't break the pentagram. Benny thought for a minute.

"Touch Sarah with the pom pom!" Benny screamed.

Ethan nodded and pushed his pompom toward Sarah, and finally touched her. She grabbed him and pulled him out out of the pentagram. Suddenly the doors flew open and Benny launched himself in the gym and at Ethan. All the cheerleaders were on the ground. Erica popped up and looked at Stephanie as did Sarah. Benny and Ethan meanwhile were in eachother's arms. Ethan still in his cheerleading gear but the wig fell off. They finally followed Sarah and Erica's stare and saw that Stephanie was now an old woman. She was glaring at Ethan. Her eye's glew and she aimed a blast right at Ethan.

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Duh! What's going to happen next? Will she hit Ethan? Will Ethan die? Why am i asking all these questions? R&R! PLZ! Also was wondering what your all's idea was of mpreg, might happen in a later episode, just wanted an opinion!


	6. Beaten

Disclaimer- Again don't own it!

Thanks to:

Autumrose - Yes u should do a happy dance they r fun! :D Not too surprising that Rory found Benny cause it always happens.

Bethan Forever - Of course Benny will be the dad! Why else would i make Ethan feminine!

emo-rocker101 - Ok, remind me not to piss u off! lol

TeamEthanMorgan - Where's the fun in that? i LOVE cliffies! of course i know what's going to happen so that make is fun for me! :D

A/N: Hey all, forgot to tell u this chapter will be my last on this one. But don't worry, i've watched Guys and Dolls and am formulating a plan! So i should start that one somewhat soon! Hope you all like this and the Mpreg might not be for a while. idk!

* * *

Chapter 6 Beaten

Ethan put his hands up in defense and nearly screamed. Benny however acted quickly and jumped in front of the blast. Benny could feel the heat before he was knocked of his feet and drug Ethan down with him. Sarah ran to Ethan and Benny and checked Benny over. No damage, but that made no sense. He was hit by a blast of magic. Sarah heard a smack and turned her head to see Grandma Weir with her hand still raised. Obviously she had slapped Stephanie.

"How dare you try to kill my future Grandson-in-law!"

Sarah smiled, Grandma Weir must of hit the blast with a blast of her own right before it hit Benny. Benny lifted up and rubbed the back of his head. He quickly looked to Ethan who looked kind of spooked. Benny looked him over then felt his own body. They were both alive and unharmed.

"Ethan, are you ok?" Benny asked a little worried.

"Yeah, i should be asking you that!" Ethan said.

"I'm fine! Grandma hit the blast with a blast of her own. We just got hit by the explosion!" Benny grinned at him.

"Benny, I love you!" Ethan hugged Benny. "You were going to give your life for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my boyfriend, and I love you more than anything!"

"Ahem!" Grandma Weir said with a little fake hurt in her voice.

"Well, i love you too Grandma! Just Ethan has a kind of love you can't have!" Benny said staring at the floor.

Grandma Weir smiled, "Don't worry Benny, i know you love me too! I'm glad you found someone to give your heart to! I know you two will be great together."

Benny smiled and pulled Ethan in for a kiss.

* * *

*The Next Day At Lunch*

Benny and Ethan were in the lunch line. Ethan had brought his lunch today, for some reason he had a feeling he should. Benny was looking at different things and came across Stephanie. Ethan stiffened.

"Don't worry E! Grandma took her powers away, she's just a sad old lunch lady now," Benny said with a smile.

"Who can still spit in your food," Sarah said from behind them.

Benny looked at his sandwich and threw it away. He followed Ethan to a table and Ethan offered him some of his PB&J sandwich. Benny took half with a smile.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Sarah asked.

"What you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Don't be shy Ethan, the whole school saw that it was you in a cheerleading gear."

Ethan laughed nervously, "Um..."

"If anyone has anything to say, they'll have to deal with me!" Benny said flexing his little muscles.

Sarah laughed, "Yeah and one day pigs will fly! Ethan, anyone bugs you tell me!"

"Hey, i resent that!" Benny said. "One way to settle this" Benny put his hand out for a arm wrestle match.

Sarah laughed and put her hand in his.

"Benny are you sure?" Ethan said.

Benny nodded and he started to push. It seemed like he would win, but then Sarah smiled and beat him with ease. Benny looked sad until Ethan gave him a kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this one! What u all think? R&R!


End file.
